Power
by phantom00
Summary: The Dark Lord has returned and Charles Potter is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived, but what if he isn't? It is his older sister who is considered a squib. WCWL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 20-year-old CEO of Starrware Industries is a multi billion dollar company based in New York City. It appeared out of nowhere 2 years ago and became a technological power house. It was built from the ground up by Karen Starr, who just 20 on July 31. She had perfect blue eyes, shoulder length golden blonde hair, and a perfect top heavy hourglass figure. She graduated Harvard at 18. Her first Patent was at 17, and many followed suit. Her technological Patton's made her wealthy extremely fast and she shows no signs of slowing down. She is also considered gorgeous as the male gender can't stop getting glances at her.

What few people were aware of was Karen was adopted. Originally she lived in England, in a little town called Surrey, where she lived with her aunt, uncle, and overweight cousin Dudley. Well, lived wasn't the word she should have used. More like was enslaved by. Karen essentially did everything, cook, clean, and on more than one occasion, unclog the overflowing toilets. Her bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, very tiny. However on the day she turned 9, her Uncle Vernon had to go to New York for business, forcing her to come along. However some degenerate had cut them off in street racing and the rental car crashed, and right into a construction yard quarry. Karen was the only one to survive, however just barely, mostly thanks to Superman, who was flying over the city at that time.

At the time nobody checked the leaking containers that spilled on her as the car she was in hit a semi container shipping an experimental substance. Nobody knew at the time it would allow Karen to copy the biological material of the first thing that she touched and it was Superman. Over the course of several months Karen's DNA turned into nearly 100% Kryptonian.

While Karen is currently busy running her company a plot was being made many miles away.

In Scotland, stood Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school started by the four students of Merlin himself. The staff was presently making rounds, ensuring everything was going to be fine for the coming school year, considering the problems with last year. The headmaster was Albus Dumbledore, the so called leader of light and presently public enemy number one. What had happened was at during the previous year was an international school contest called the Triwizard Tournament. The event was between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang however strange things began to happen. For starters Charles Potter, the Boy who lived, despite being underage at 14, had been entered into the tournament as a fourth champion. No one knew how he got in, especially with an age line around the goblet of fire, but he had to compete. The goblet created a binding magical contract, one that could steal your magic away if the participant didn't comply.

Naturally, Charles competed. His arrogance wouldn't allow him to shy away from a chance to show off. However during the third Task, Charles and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion, were sent to a graveyard in Little Whining, where Cedric was killed, and Lord Voldemort was resurrected.

The backlash was massive. Fudge didn't even believe junior was telling the truth. He was under the impression that it was an attempt to usurp the Ministry. It was foolish, if Dumbledore wanted to be minister, he would have taken the seat years ago. No, Dumbledore had greater plans. He plans on ascending to a God, but the spell requires the souls of many witches and wizards. Thanks to Trelawney's prediction she made all those years ago, one foretelling Tom's corruption and the birth of Charles, he got himself a war where he could freely harvest the souls of the fallen.

It was perfect, using Legilimency he persuaded the Potter's to give up their eldest daughter, a squib several years older than Charles, to Lily's sister. The girl would have been a massive distraction to Charles' growth, for he needed him at full power when the final fight with Voldemort would take place. Then there was Sirius Black, the nut had seen through his plans. So Dumbledore altered James and Lily's minds, making them think Sirius was their secret keeper, as opposed to Peter Pettigrew, and he was sent to Azkaban on charges for working with Voldemort, and Pettigrew's murdering several muggles. Unfortunately Sirius escaped nearly a decade ago, thankfully nobody has seen him since. Peter on the other hand was killed by a renegade Death Eater, thinking he was a key in Voldemort's downfall.

However his training this year would be problematic. Fudge had passed a new Educational decree, which allowed the Ministry to assign a teacher to Hogwarts if he couldn't get one in time for the next school year. Since the job was jinxed, it went to the Undersecretary Umbridge. The damn toad was planning on teaching theories instead of practical magic, under the impression that Dumbledore would raise the students as his army. He had one, he didn't need the students until later. He couldn't ask the Dueling Teacher, James to do it, he was needed there, although rumor was Delores would makes some alterations to the course. He had to turn down Severus Snape's request again, potions was his area of expertise, no matter how much he wanted to prove otherwise. The ex-death eater should be grateful he even has a job.

"Just hold out Albus, the old toad will croak herself eventually." Dumbledore smirked.

At the Potter Manor Lily Potter Nee Evans is helping her 11-year-old daughter to pack for her first year at Hogwarts. They were currently in the dining room. Her name is Holly Petunia Potter, her middle name was in honor of her aunt who unfortunately passed away shortly before she was born. Holly looked like Lily, but with blue eyes.

"Are you sure packed everything Holly," Lily asked.

"Yes mum," Holly replied.

"Your uniforms?"

"Of course."

"Your school books?"

"I'm not four anymore mum!"

"Your underwear?"

"Mum!" Holly shouted out while blushing.

Lily merely giggled and replied, "It appears you've packed everything."

Holly smiled and shouted out with glee, "I'm finally going to Hogwarts!"

"The train doesn't leave until next week," Lily stated.

"I know but I can't wait," Holly cried out with glee and skipped out of the dining room.

No sooner then she left then an old friend of her husband appeared.

"Remus" Lily said, "How are you?"

"I wish I could see better but the Ministry is getting stricter with their anti-werewolf laws," Remus replied.

"How's Karen doing," Lily asked.

"She's doing great," Remus said with a smile, "she is living the American dream."

Lily smiled, "Have you talked to her?"

Remus gave her a sad look and replied, "She hasn't forgiven you or James for leaving her with your sister."

"I know I messed up," Lily said, "but I want her to know that I am truest sorry and can't wash my sin away. She has every right to be mad at me."

She knew her eldest daughter might never truly forgive her but she is doing her best to make it up to her. She didn't know how much her sisters jealousy hadn't taken hold until after she passed away.

She and James knew something was wrong when Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial so they arranged a way for Sirius to escape on his terms by stragectigally hiding a key for him to use at his convenience. He did finally escape and went straight to where Karen was and he raised her like his own daughter.

Neither her or James can directly be involved with Karen's life because that would tip off Dumbledore who they both know somehow used his Legilimency skill so she and James would be willing to part with their eldest child. They do not know why. Lily had a sorrowful look on her face.

"Don't be like that Lily," Remus reassured his best friends wife, "If it wasn't for you and James, Karen would have never gone to Harvard."

"But she thinks it was a scholarship," Lily replied.

"I know but she is happy now, isn't that what matters," Remus replied and Lily smiled at him.

Meanwhile in New York, Karen is doing some paperwork that she neglected, she is using her superspeed to reduce the paperwork down quicker.

That was when a knock came from her office door, Karen quickly changed shifts to do the paperwork at human speed and she called out, "It's open."

The door opened it revealed to be a man approaching his 40's with black hair, with strands of grey in it, carrying a bottle of champagne and a mischievous smile.

Karen gave the man a glance and asked, "What are you planning old man?"

"Oi, I ain't old," the man replied and Karen didn't respond, "Aren't you going to great your dogfather when he brings gifts and good news?"

Karen looked up, "Sirius Black, you know I'm underage for alcohol. Also the last time you brought me good news you dragged me to a gentlemen's club."

"I was young and naive," Sirius retorted.

Karen raised an eyebrow and responded, in a no nonsense tone, "It was my 20th birthday."

"I stand by my statement," Sirius reply as he started pouring two glasses of Champagne, "As for being underage, I doubt this will do anything to you."

Karen conceded to that point as Sirius picked up a glass and drank some of it before continuing, "I got the sales numbers of the VR system that you just put out."

"It doesn't come out till November," Karen corrected.

"True, but I have the pre-order sales," Sirius replied, "The pre-orders opened on the interweb thingy about an hour ago, and they say over 15 million pre-orders have been placed."

Sirius finished his glass and poured himself another glass of Champagne.

"I'm not surprised," Karen replied as she looked at Sirius down another glass, "People have been trying to perfect it for years, in the first who made an affordable gamestation of it."

After Sirius finished pouring his third glass his expression get serious, and said, "I have a few friends back in England and they say a certain Dark Lord has returned."

"Are you serious," Karen asked in all seriousness.

"That's my name," Sirius retorted and Karen groaned at the pun, "Anyway I wouldn't have said anything if there wasn't a good chance that he hasn't returned."

Karen rubbed the bridge of her nose as she thought this through, despite her sho hair being so short, it often hid her eyes when she was in deep thought.

"I heard a certain Bat is in the UK, do you want me to ask him if he could poke around," Sirius asked.

That night a couple of people who looked like that they were going to a fantasy convention was standing outside of Starr Condos, near Central Park. Starr Condos is a condo complex that Starr Industries owns and sells individual affordable Condos to anybody, but these cader to the wealthy.

"Are you sure the squib lives here," one of the man said with a British accent.

"Of course," the second man said with a slight Scottish accent, "Our Lord is quite sure that the squib lives here."

"And who is your Lord," a feminine voice asked.

"We do not speak his name," the first guy replied.

"Is it Voldemort," the female asked.

Both men visibly flinched and turned to the female, it is a woman of nearly 6' tall, shoulder length blonde hair, with blue eyes, wearing blue gloves and boots, with a small red cape, and wearing a white unitard with a hole just above chest giving the men a good view of her giant breasts. The most interesting thing about the young woman was that she was hovering a couple inches off the ground.

The two men pulled out their wands and the one with the Scottish accent said, "I'm sure Malfoy would pay us quite well for this witch."

"Nice sticks, mind if I have a look," the woman asked and before either man could blink the woman is giving their wands a closer inspection, "You two boys are taking way to much time taking care of these sticks."

"Their not sticks," the man with the British accent replied, "and give them back!"

The woman snapped their wands in half and then grabbed both men by the collar of their robes and quickly rose above the nights cloud cover.

"What does your Dark Lord want with Karen Starr," the woman asked the two gentleman.

"We bloody hell ain't telling no bitch anything," the Scottish man replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything," the woman asked, "after all it is a long fall and I do know apparition within Manhattan is quite taxing, and it is quite possible one of you will wind up in a wall somewhere."

"I'll talk, I'll talk," the British man replied in a panic.

"You traitor," the Scottish man shouted and the woman head butted the man, knocking him out.

The woman gave the British man a look and he cried out, "The Dark Lord thanks that Karen is the child of prophecy!"

"What prophecy?"

"I don't know what it says but He thinks Karen has a power he knows not," he cried out and the woman smirked.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ever since Charles Potter could remember he was called the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world. But since the end of the tournament, people that once worshiped or praised him now have their backs turned on him, all because he told the truth. Voldemort has returned and it is only a matter of time before he strikes out. Why couldn't the peons that worshiped him handle the truth? Charles growled as he looked out the window of his room.

He couldn't concentrate on his summer tutor lecture, even if she is also his girlfriend. Hermione Granger reminded a lot of his mother and she is the most plain girl in all of his year. The only reason he's dating her is so that he can get good grades. All he needed to do is to take her on a few dates, give her some gifts, and compliment her. A good deal for him so his mom won't complain about his grades. The only reason why he needed tutoring is because he got a Troll on his final History of Magic Exam.

"Charles are you listening to me," Hermione asked sternly.

"Sorry Professor Granger, I had a lot on my mind," Charles admitted as he playfully teased Hermione.

"Fudges campaign to discredit you and Dumbledore must be getting to you," Hermione sympathetically said.

Charles flinched from the sympathy, he is the boy-who-lived he doesn't need sympathy, but he wisely held his tongue, and replied, "That and my parents have been acting weird since the summer started."

This got Hermione's attention, "Weird? How?"

"They've been whispering to each other a lot, and mum let the name 'Karen' slip multiple times," Charles explained.

"Who's Karen," Hermione asked and Charles merely shrugged. "It is probably nothing. Wizards can jump to the wrong conclusion on a lot of things, like when Black escaped Azkaban and they thought he was going to go after you."

"I remember that," Charles responded, "I was constantly surrounded by 6 or more Aurors for nearly 2 years after his escape."

Meanwhile at Karen's 2 bedroom penthouse that takes up the entire top floor of her 100 story condo complex, it had an excellent view of Central Park, fancy interior, and she is in the living room, sitting on a couch wearing only her bra and panties, she managed to get her hands on some old police reports. These reports are from the non-magical side of things about the chaos of Voldemort and his goons did last time they were around. Various reports and folders are scouted all over the place as Karen studied the latest report.

Just then Sirius walked into the living room and saw Karen and as he looked away he chided her by saying, "Put on some bloody cloths girl!"

Karen didn't look up as she put down the file that she was reading and picked up another one as she read it as she replied to her dogfather, "You've seen less clothes on girls before, considering how many girls I caught you slept with over the years."

"I stand by my bloody statement," Sirius retorted.

Karen gave him a glance but continued reading.

"What got your attention kiddo," Sirius asked as he looked away from his goddaughter who is still clad in only in underwear.

"First responder reports of the muggle side of things during Lord Flight From Death first reign of terror whenever his men attacked the non magical side," Karen replied.

"We know he and his followers didn't like muggles, and they only tolerate half-bloods," Sirius said.

"True," Karen admitted, "From the records I can tell a little over 60% of the muggles that were attacked had a magical family member, usually a half-blood or muggle born relation."

"No surprise there," Sirius replied with a snort. "You are still only wearing your underwear and I'm not going to bloody say it again! Put on some bloody cloths!"

Karen smirked and used her super speed to change and Sirius turned towards Karen, who appeared to haven't moved, and he almost fell over as he saw what she was wearing now. She is wearing a two piece bikini so small that the top only covered less than a third of her breasts and the bottom was no better than a g-string that rode up her butt.

"That's not what I meant!" Sirius yelled in frustration.

"I thought you liked young girls wearing skimpy clothes," Karen replied in a teasing tone.

"Your my bloody goddaughter and I will not stand here and have you dress in such things," Sirius in a scolding tone.

Karen, who was busy studying the files, didn't look up as she casually replied, "Your scolding loses its effects when you are staring at my tits."

Sirius blinked and replied in confused tone as he looked up at her face, "Say what?"

"You were staring at my tits, again," Karen replied.

"How could you possibly know that, when you are not even looking at me," Sirius asked.

"I could hear you," Karen replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh right, you can hear everything," Sirius replied.

"Even with my _superior_ senses, I don't know what Voldemort looks or sounds like," Karen stated and with a hint of disgust at the word _superior_. She is now wearing casual clothes, it consisted of a white, sleeveless top, with spaghetti strings over her shoulders, that showed plenty of cleavage, with a picture of the mane 6 ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the top stopped just above her belly button, and black shorts that came down to her calves.

Sirius snorted as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and yelled out, "Where do you keep the alcohol?"

"Still underage," came Karen's simple response.

"I don't understand the Americans high drinking age," Sirius said as he closed the fridge and opened a bottle of Coke, "Your father and I had our first taste of alcohol when we were 15."

"Drinking age is 16 in Britain," Karen replied.

"Not on the magical side, it was 15 years 9 months, and we had ours when your father turned 15," came his response.

"I'll add that to the list of illegal things that you and me dad had done," came Karen's reply in a purposely bad Scottish accent.

"I'm pretty sure the statute of limitations have passed on that one," Sirius stated. "Anyway, I know how old snake arse fights, I've seen him fight plenty of times."

"Is that before or after you slept with the Queen of England," came Karen's sarcastic tone.

"Very funny," Sirius said in a mock hurt tone. "I'm pretty sure I imagined the whole thing. About half-a-decade in Azkaban, I lost some of my sanity."

"In order to lose something you must of have had it to begin with," Karen shot at Sirius.

Sirius used his free hand to cover his heart and jokingly respond , "I'm hurt Karen, so very hurt. Is it pick on the ex-convict day or something."

Not waiting for response, Sirius replied in a serious tone, "All joking aside, I'm here because I still have friends over there and they say the current Minister of Magic is denying his return, while at the same time gutting the Auror department."

"It sounds like he is somehow in his pocket," Karen replied.

"It's no secret that he routinely takes bribes from the chief Death Eater, Malfoy Senior," Sirius said as he walked over into the living room and plopped down on the same couch Karen is on, causing many files to scatter, while he was drinking from his Coke.

"I think I have something," Karen said as she is looking in a folder.

Sirius took a peek inside of it and saw a wizarding parchment and written in fancy cursive, _'If you want to know more about the Dark Lord, meet me at Belvedere Castle at midnight. Signed a friend. P.S. bring the mutt.'_

"Looks suspicious," Karen stated.

Sirius smirked and said, "I recognize the handwriting. I trust her, she was one of the ones who helped me escape Azkaban and help set up a trial here in the US."

"So it's legit?" Karen asked.

"She wouldn't go so far if she wasn't serious," came his response.

"That's your name, don't wear it out."

"I will admit that I walked into that one."

Several hours later at midnight. Inside the iconic Central Park there is a small replica of a castle where Karen and Sirius, dressed in conspicuous clothes, a woman about Sirius age, at average height, wearing a full body trench coat approached them.

"Sirius, Karen Potter," the woman greeted them.

"It's Starr now," Karen corrected.

"My mistake," came her response.

"Amelia Bones, you wouldn't have come to the colonies if it wasn't so…urgent," Sirius stated.

"It isn't," the now identified Amelia responded, "What I'm about to tell you isn't official as he hasn't declared the Dark Lord has returned, but there are signs."

"What kind of signs," Karen asked.

"Werewolves, vampires and other dark creatures have been flocking to the British Isles in mass, since the end of the Triwizard tournament, mysterious disappearances that matches the description of a standard Death Eater raid, among others," Bones replied, "Since the recent budget cuts my department is under equipped with the increase in criminal activity."

"So why come to us," Karen asked.

"Two reasons," Bones admitted, "I know your company has a secret department that managed to combine magic and technology, I want you to loan us some of the equipment, and two there is a prophecy that concerns the Dark Lord and his possible defeat."

"You believe that it involves me," Karen stated more than asked.

"Indeed," Amelia responded, "I managed to have the Unspeakables let me listen to the entire prophecy. It goes, _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'"_

"I can understand why you might think it's me, all things considered," Karen said, "So why does the old man think it's my brother, since he was born in November?"

"January wasn't always considered the start of the year," Amelia replied back.

"April Fools," Karen mumbled to herself as she slapped her forehead in frustration.

"I'm lost," Sirius admitted in confusion.

"Ancient calendars, like the Roman or the Hindus had their New Year on or around April 1, until 1582, the Pope ordered the New Year to be on January 1st," Karen explained.

"And Charles was born close to midnight on November 30th," Sirius stated. "The prophecy said that he would mark the child as his equal and Karen doesn't have a mark on her."

"Not all marks are physical you man child," Amelia said, "I used to look after Karen when she was still a toddler and I saw her perform some impressive accidental magic."

"You think the mark is my inability to use magic," Karen asked with a raised eyebrow and her arms wrapped around her body, just below her bust line.

"I think it damaged your magical core and if you had seen a proper healer after that night, you might have still be able to use magic," Amelia replied.

Karen sighed and said, "Even after nearly 15 years that night still comes back in the ass sometimes. In a way I think it was for the best."

"Moving on," Sirius interjected, "Is there anything else you want to add."

"Yes," Amelia admitted, "I was going through some paperwork from my predecessor, from that time, he had a man on the inside who discovered how he became attached to this plane of existence. Sirius I need access to your brothers personal items that I know you stashed somewhere."

Sirius merely raised his eyebrows at that.

The next evening in England, Voldemort is having a meeting with his 6 remaining living and loyal inner circle, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Snape, the Carrow siblings, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Is everything going to plan," Voldemort asked in a menacing manner as he sat on a throne inside of the Malfoy manor.

"Yes my lord," Lucius replied, "My son has been recruiting the students of Hogwarts who will be eager to flock to you, once you made your presence known. The number of honor pledges have been slightly higher than we expected sire."

"Good," Voldemort replied. "What about Dumbledore, Severus?"

"Dumbledore has been losing his political clout, it is a matter of time that he will lose his position of Headmaster too," Snape said. "He seems uninterested in your pursuit of the eldest Potter daughter, most likely he does not have enough resources to devote towards that end."

"Who still follows him," Voldemort asked.

"Those who were in his little order from your last reign, plus a dozen or so of the younger generation, including Dumbledore's golden boy," Snape said. "He does not know that I'm only giving him information that only you want him to know."

"What is the process of getting the prophecy?" He asked as he reached for his wand.

His followers flinched at this as Narcissa nervously said, "The Unspeakables have managed to put up dwarven runes and is preventing us access. I am using my contacts in Gringotts to modify it to allow us to enter master."

"Crucio," Voldemort casted the torture curse at the matriarch of the Malfoy clan and she dropped to the ground and withered in pain, "You already lost the Black vaults. I only keep you alive because you still have some use." Before cancelling the curse.

"Thank you master," Narcissa said weekly as she slowly picked herself up and bowed towards the Dark Lord as she did.

"Soon my Death Eaters, the reign of the purebloods will be among us, all we need is to gather our forces without the so called light catching us before we are ready," Voldemort said with a smirk.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: I altered the wording of the prophecy a little to remove the gender pronouns for the chosen child. So don't hate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the Hogwarts express, Ron, Hermione, and Charles are sitting in compartment, while Hermione is resting her head on Charles shoulder and reading a book.

"Any idea who is our new DADA professor," Ron asked.

"I don't know," Charles replied, "Dumbledore hasn't told me anything all summer."

"The Ministry has taken away a lot of Dumbledore's political power away from him," Hermione said as she turned the page of her book. "My guess is that they have appointed a Ministry loyalist appointed in the position. They don't want to admit that You-Know-Who has returned or Dumbledore taking away from their power base."

"Bloody idiots, the lot of them," Ron said as he took a giant bite of his chocolate frog. "'E iz za only one You-'Now-'Ho waz ever 'fraid of."

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald it's disgusting," Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I doubt Power Girl doesn't have to dill with disgusting pigs."

Ron and Charles looked at each other in confusion and said in unison, "Who?"

In Starrware Industries HQ in New York, Karen is in her office and is a business meeting with a man from LexCorp. He is in an overweight man, in his 50's, wearing a business suit. She wore a long sleeve blouse that had a V-cut that showed some of her cleavage, a skirt that went down to her knees, and a pair of 6" heels.

"So Mr. Doumont, you say that LexCorp wants to buy my company, a company I built from the ground up, for not even a third of what my company is worth," Karen said in disgust, with her right eye twitching, as she looked at him from the other side of her desk. Some of the disgust stemmed from the fact that the man had not once looked above her chest and he hadn't had enough tact to look like he was hiding the fact.

"And to top it all off, he merely wants me to be a glorified figurehead," Karen continued. "At least the other businesses had sent their bosses, and offered me a reasonable amount, and not some middleman who has a thing for a girls chest that is less than half their age."

Doumont didn't respond to the last part as he continued to stare, and responded, "Mr. Luther's independent business consultants made it very clear that Starrware's success is coming to a close. You should be lucky that he is offering you so much for your company. A girl like you is unable to run a multi billion dollar company."

"Mr. Doumont look into my eyes when you say that, not my breasts," Karen said in a stern voice as she threw an unsharpened pencil at him to grab his attention, which worked. "My company has been growing at a steady 35% for each quarter, and we have investors from Wayne Industries, Queen Industries, and several high profile personal investors. We also have several highly lucrative contracts in the works and many more pending. I don't see my company that I created slowing down soon. My good looks isn't how I created this company, it was my brain. So tell your boss that Starrware isn't for sell."

"Ms. Starr I urge you to reconsider," Doumont replied. "It isn't good for your health to turn down Mr. Luther's generous offer."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Doumont," Karen asked. "As the police already apprehended four of the hired guns you hired to kill me, while the other three are being detained by my security."

Doumont begin to sweat before Karen continued, "I forgot about the eighth one." As she pushed a button on a desk and a man in a ski mask dropped from the ceiling, as he hung there, upside down, as he was tied up by some rope. "You've spent four times the amount of money on these two-bit assigns then you offered for my company. How do you feel? Hmmm?"

Before he could respond several of New York's finest walked in and put the two men in cuffs.

"Thank You for responding on short notice detective," Karen said.

"It would look bad on us if New York's youngest self-made billionaire was killed on our watch," the detective responded. "Plus we like the new toys you donated to us and other first responders."

"I was going to donate a new coffee maker for each Police station, now I probably have to build a Starbucks in them instead."

"Don't let the beat cops hear you say that, they'll probably hold you up to that," the detective responded with a grin. "Ma'am."

With that he left and Karen let out a sigh as she turned her chair around to look out the window that took up her entire wall. Her watch let out a beep that only those with enhanced hearing could hear and she pushed a button on it.

A hologram of Wonder Woman appeared in her office.

"Diana, what do I owe this call," Karen asked.

"I take it your business meeting didn't go well," Diana stated and Karen glared at her.

Diana shook her head and continued, "A typical man huh. On the other hand, Batman has been noticing an increase mystical crimes in the British isles. Like the cold cases you've been looking at from over a decade ago."

"I heard rumors that their leader has come back from the grave," came Karen's replied.

"How did you hear these rumors," Diana asked.

"I wasn't born a Kryptonian, I was born a human and I crashed into them when I was a little girl," Karen replied. "The family that conceived me are magical humans and everybody thinks my brother somehow rebounded the man's curse back at him when he was barely a year old."

"So your parents are keeping you in the loop then," Diana asked.

Karen snorted in amusement, "Puh Lease I haven't seen or heard from them in 15 years. No, but I do have friends who still talk to me."

Back on the train to Hogwarts, it would arrive in a couple of hours, Holly, who already in her uniform, is listing to a CD player that ran off of magical power, made by Starrware Industries, in a compartment by herself. She wasn't shy or anything, but Charles threw his weight around and prevented any others from being in the same compartment with her. The red headed girl had a pair of headphones in her ears as she sang along Man I feel like a Woman by Shania Twain.

" _Let's go, girls! Come on!_

 _I'm going out tonight_  
 _I'm feelin' alright_  
 _Gonna let it all hang out_  
 _Wanna make some noise_  
 _Really raise my voice_  
 _Yeah, I wanna scream and shout No inhibitions…"_

Holly didn't finish as the train came to a sudden stop. She heard confused voices from the other capartments. The emerald eyed girl took out her headphones and got up to see what was going on. Before she reached the door something big slammed into the train, causing it to be knocked off the tracks. The portion of the train that she was on was flipped on its side and Holly groaned in pain as she laid down the wall, on the other side of the door.

Holly managed to pick herself up, despite the pain and climbed to the doorway and managed to crawl on top of the train. As she stood on the outside of train, she saw what hit it. There stood three ugly 25 foot giants, carrying wooden clubs the size of each train car.

She saw several of the older students cast spells on the giants and they easily shrugged them off as they widely swung their clubs amongst the students who were casting the spells and as the clubs hit them they students bodies flew considerable distance away.

Holly was about to run when saw the giant in the middle started struggling with his club as it was in midair as he was about to swing and it would seem like he couldn't move it. She saw a young woman in a white unitard with blue gloves and blue high heeled boots floating in midair, and had her hand casually holding it.

She could see the woman saying something to the giants but couldn't hear what she was saying, as she was over a hundred meters away from the closet giant.

"Is that Power Girl," a second year student asked to nobody in particular. As he climbed outside of the train next to her.

"Bloody hell! I think it is Jack," his friend replied in shock. "What's she doing here?"

"How should I bloody know," Jack replied in shock.

"What are you talking about," Holly asked as she helped the two second years out from the train car.

"Wizards," Jacks friend mumbled, "Power Girl is the girl kicking those giants arses!"

Holly looked back at the giants and indeed the flying woman is beating the giants up with her bare hands and the giants club that she was holding earlier is broke in half.

"I've got to learn the spells that she is using," Holly excitedly said.

Both Jack and his friend are both outside the train car now and they both snorted, Jack said, "She is a muggle! Isn't that right Noah?"

"Normal humans can't fly like that," Holly nearly shouted back as they started climbing down from the train car.

"She's not human, she is a space alien that looks like a human," Noah replied.

"My mum knows about the possibility about aliens and she said that it is unlikely that life on other planets will unlikely look like us," Holly said as they looked for a hiding spot.

"We look like them," Noah said, "They've been around before the first human!"

They hid behind a hill and they peeked over the hill and saw the giants lying down, not moving. That was when they let out a sigh of relief.

"You three ok," a feminine voice came from behind them.

This caused them to jump and they turned around and saw Power Girl standing behind them.

"Power Girl," Both boys shouted in surprise and hearts in their eyes.

"Your our favorite female superhero," Jack said.

"Can we have your autograph," Noah asked.

"Sure what are your names," Power Girl said as she wrote down her name on the piece of parchments that they handed her.

"Jack!"

"Noah!"

"Holly Potter," Holly said in confusion and this caused the woman to look up from the parchment, "Is it true that you are a space alien?"

"Depends on your point of view," came her reply, "Earth isn't the only planet with sentient life, to me humans are the aliens."

She handed the parchments back to the two boys as she looked up and she said, "I should go before the Aurors try and erase my memories."

With that she flew off into the distance and a couple of cracks of apparition came next to them.

"Are you kids alright," a tall, built black man asked the three kids as he stood next to a woman with pink hair.

"Yes," Both Jack and Noah said in unison.

Power Girl landed back in her condo, after flying over the Atlantic at supersonic speeds, several minutes later. She used her superspeed to change back into her business attire before using her cell phone to make a call.

"I'm back from England, Sirius," she said before pausing a second, "It was just some no name cat burglar hacking the security cams to make it look like he had Kryptonian powers." She pauses again as she pulled out a coke from the fridge as laughter could be heard from the phone. "I have a better question for you. How come you never told my that the Potter's have another daughter?"

She popped the can open as she drank some of the coke and more laughter could be heard from the phone.

As the laughter died down Karen said, "I wasn't joking you man child. I happened to be in the right place at the right time to see a trio of Giants attack that Train to that school. One of the kids who wasn't injured introduced herself as a Potter." Karen paused again before responding, "Yes I'm serious Black."

Karen paused again before saying, "Thanks Sirius, for looking into it and you haven't hit me with one of your pranks since my boobs started inflating."

Karen hung up the phone and she went into her bedroom, which was filled with various types of snow globes that she collected over the years. She then fell down onto her queen size bed, with her legs hanging over the edge and she put her drink on top of her waist as she sighed. Despite it being shortly after 12 in New York, Karen was feeling exhausted, both mentally and physically.

She knew that her Kryptonian biology allowed her to function a lot longer than any non enhanced human, she couldn't imagine being more tired right now. That was when her cell started ringing as she groaned before answering it. "Hello." A quick pause, "I'll be back at Starrware in a minute. Just let me finish my lunch. And tell the detective that if I don't get to finish my lunch, he won't get that personal coffee maker he wants for Christmas if he doesn't wait for 10 freakin' minutes!"

Sometimes it is worth it to run a multi billion dollar company, this is definitely not one of those times.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _Crucio_ ," Voldemort casted the unforgivable on Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, the Leatrange Brothers. He let them suffer for a few moments before canceling the curse. "Can either of you tell me why three Cave Giants, of the Ural Mountain clan, attack the Hogwarts Express last night. As they were under both of your supervision and I gave no order for them to be anywhere near there in the first place!"

"Master," Rabastan pleaded.

"Greyback, he told us it was part of a strategy of a mission you gave him," Rodolphus answered who is still in pain.

"And what plan was that," Voldemort asked as he readied to cast another curse.

"To prove that his werewolves are loyal to you by getting you the prophecy between you and Potter," Rabastan responded, nearly shouting it in the process. Years in Azkaban can deconstruct one's self control and mental stability.

The response was rewarded with another round under the torture curse.

"Fools," Voldemort responded, "the Ministry's Unspeakables make sure each prophecy they have can only be picked up by those who the prophecy speaks of."

"They took a magical construct of the Potter boy with them," Rodolphus replies, while still shaking from the pain, along with his brother.

Before Voldemort could do or say anything the doors burst opened and two werewolves, both in their human form, a male and female, dragged in a charred Fenrir Greyback. His shirt and pants were torn to pieces and most of his visible skin was blackened.

"Forgive us our Lord," the woman said as both of the werewolves kneeled before him. "But the task you assigned our Pack Leader did not succeed."

"It would seem you two were telling me the truth after all," Voldemort said to the Lestrange Brothers in a calm voice that sent fear down the spines of those present, before turning his attention to the werewolves, "You two, leave Greyback there as he needs to be taught a lesson of humility."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I have such a hangover," Sirius said as he laid down on the couch in Karen's living room, with an ice pack on his forehead.

"Why are you complaining about it at my place," Karen asked, "Better yet, why don't you magic it away instead of complaining about it?"

"A) Because I have what you asked of me and B) it amplifies the hangover on muggle alcohol," Sirius responded as he threw a pillow at his goddaughter and Karen merely stuck her tongue out at him as she casually dodged the pillow. "My contact wanted me to drink the strongest muggle alcohol with him before he would talk."

"So," Karen asked as she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms underneath her giant bust. "I have seen you go through 5 kegs of Firewhiskey and wake up the next day without any trouble."

"5 and a half," Sirius corrected as he pointed at her as if offended of her miscalculation. "As for the hangover, I think we drank the place dry and he left me with the bill!"

"What did you learn," Karen asked as she rolled her eyes at her godfather.

Only to find him transformed into his canine form, with the bag of ice on top of his head, while he slept with a sign that read, 'Sirius is not here, please leave a message with Padfoot at the beep.'

Karen's eye twitched at that, she a decade of living with his childish antics and she often questioned who was raising who, more times than she dared to count.

Karen than grew a wicked a smile as she used her freeze breath on the mongrels rear.

It took the dog a few seconds to realize his rear end had frozen before he yelped and returned to his human form.

"You did not wait for the beep," Sirius shouted as he ran towards the kitchen and turned on the electric oven and put his rear on top of it.

"That wasn't the message," Karen responded casually. "The message was going to say should I take Padfoot to the vets to get fixed."

"Not funny," Sirius responded. As the wording on the sign change to 'BEEEEP!', before bursting into bubbles.

"What did your source say about the Potter's," Karen asked as she folded her arms.

"James and Lily did have another child when Charles was about 4-years-old, a girl, she looks like a mini Lily, with James's disregard for the rules when she sets her mind to something," Sirius replied. "She should be going to Hogwarts this year."

Karen sighed in disbelief at the information, and said, "So basically I get screwed over because I was damaged goods."

"What about me?" Sirius said doing his best pout.

"What about you," Karen replied, "You've been munching off of me since I established my company and before that, your family fortune."

"I spent 4 years in Azkaban," Sirius complained, "Without a trial and believing my best mate put me there! Plus I gave you the start up capital for your business."

"And you managed to escape and managed to find me here in the States before managing to get a proper trial and managed to get Asylum here," Karen said in a flat tone. "I know the story. You can't set foot in Britain without your immortal soul being sucked out. Get off the oven before you set your pants on fire."

"Those only happen on the muggle moving picture box that you watch when you were a kid," Sirius replied and at the exact moment his pants caught on fire.

Sirius sniffed the air for a second and asked, "What's cooking? It smells good."

"You are, you overgrown pup," Karen replied in an amused tone.

Sirius finally looked down and saw his pants were on fire and started panicking and started running

around madly, and screaming, in the apartment, causing the fire to grow faster.

Sighing at the man's antics Karen used a small portion of her gale force breath to put out the fire that was burning the man's pants before it set off the sprinklers.

"Is she aware of my existence," Karen asked.

"From what I can tell, the girl believes that she is the second born child of James and Lily," Sirius responded before he realized he had magic as he pulled out his wand and conjured an ice pack and put it on his behind, before continuing, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see a healer."

He then walked into the closet, where she kept her cleaning supplies, before she heard a crack sound coming from within, Karen sighed as she nursed the migraine that developed during the conversation. "This is going to be troublesome."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile at the British Minister of Magic's office, Fudge slammed down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, and Fudge asked, nearly shouting in the process, "Mind telling me why three giants attacking Hogwarts Express, leaving 47 injured, 8 dead, along with Fenrir Greyback managed to infiltrate the Ministry itself, and none of your Aurors where there to stop them?"

Amelia Bones, along with Dolores Umbridge is in his office with him, and Amelia replied, "You gave me explicit instructions, the day before, that my Aurors were not needed in those areas. In my office, which is widely known to cancel out all spells and potions that changes one's appearances, or would you like me to tell that to papers too?"

Fuming that he can't publicly lay the blame on someone else, partly because reallections is coming up soon and his biggest donor, Lucius Malfoy, for his reelection campaign, insisted on certain cutbacks and the Auror department had the biggest hit, Fudge decided to change the subject, and asked, "What about this flying woman that defeated the giants?"

"You mean Power Girl? I thought no man didn't know of her," Amelia replied as she was inwardly amused but she didn't show any emotion, "She's a well known vigilante from the Colonies and backed by the muggle version of the ICW."

"She's a muggle!" Fudge shouted in frustration, "Why wasn't she obliviated?"

"Because doing so would cause a bigger risk to the Statue of Secrecy," Bones replied, "As she is regular visits to a natural Legimus. Plus she already knows about magic, as she is a squib. And before you ask how this is possible, people with various abilities that defy the muggle and wizarding norm, have been around for nearly 15 years now, completely unaided by magic."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Fudge demanded.

"I have been giving the Minister of Magic bi weekly reports on their activities, ever since I took office nearly 10 years ago," Bones replied. "Have you been reading any of them or have you just filing them away without even looking at them?"

Fudges eye is twitching now as Bones had covered all her bases, and if the Prophet gets hold of that he fired her for following procedure and his orders, than they are going to have a field day and he could kiss his reelection goodbye, along with the cushy payouts from his supporters.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It is late in the evening and Karen in her Power Girl persona is chasing down a criminal Android, who was once a human man, most commonly known as Metallo, who was once went by John Corben. He had just stole an armored car, filled with freshly printed bills.

"The flying bitch is still on us boss," a thug said.

"You have a gun, use it," Metallo said in an irritated tone as he made a high speed turn into oncoming traffic.

The thug rolled down and started firing his AK-47 at the superheroine, which had no effect on the blonde, as they bounced harmlessly off of her as they weaved through oncoming traffic.

Power Girl than used a quick burst of speed to get in front of the truck and put one foot on the front of the car as she hovered an inch off the ground, with her arms wrapped under her chest. The car quickly came to a stand still, despite Metallo pushing the gas pedal to the floor. As the thug finished reloading his gun and about to fire his weapon again, Power Girl used her heat vision to heat the weapon causing the thug to drop it from the pain of the heat.

Metallo finally had enough as he got out of the car, as for the thug he started running the other way.

"So you think you are big stuff," Metallo said with confidence oozing from his voice. "I've been fighting Superman since you were still in diapers!"

"Tough talk for a walking trash can," Power Girl replied.

"Kryptonian, I know your greatest weakness, but it is my fuel," Metallo said with a smirk as he opened his lead lined chest cavity, which contained a green Kryptonite rock. "Do feel your powers leaving you girl?"

His eyes widened in shock as in a blink of an eye Power Girl grabbed hold of the Kryptonite and she whispered in his ear, "Kryptonite doesn't affect me." She than whipped out the rock, leaving the Android on emergency power, which rendered him paralyzed from the neck down.

"How," Metallo asked in horror as New York's finest had shown up, with the thug that ran away in the back of one of the squad cars.

Power Girl tossed the rock to one of the officers, and said to the cops, "You better get him secured before plugging him in."

Power Girl was about to take off, when she saw some movement in a nearby alleyway. She then flew away in the opposite direction.

"There she goes," says an elderly man with a British accent.

"We should have confronted her," a woman said.

"Are you daft woman?" a second man said with a hint of scorn in his voice, "There are far to many muggles around for us to confront her."

"Who are we talking about?" A young woman's voice asked.

"Power Girl," the second man said as he was staring at the direction in which she flew off in.

"Really?" The young woman asked, "I heard that she is drop dead gorgeous."

"That skank? Wearing that outfit in broad daylight? She has no shame," the older woman criticized.

"Molly Weasley, she saved all those students on Hogwarts Express," the second man scolded the red haired woman.

"James Potter is right, Molly," the older man said.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore," James replies, before he turned around and stared at the biggest pair of breasts he had seen on a woman.

"My eyes are up here," the woman said as she got James attention to look up and saw that it was Power Girl. "Now what do you wizards want that you tracked me down across the pond?"

"Of course you blonde bim…"

"What our red haired friend," James interrupted and glaring at Molly for her attitude, "is that we are here to extend our thanks about your rescue the kids on the train yesterday."

Power Girl stared blankly at the three magicals in front of her, with her arms wrapped around under her bust. She then sighed and said, "If you really want to thank me, then look me in the eyes and not my bust line Mr. Potter. Molly is it? I don't like you or your opinions or your prejudices."

"As for you Albus Dumbledore," She continued as she pointed at the aged wizard, "I'd stop trying to snoop around in my head."

She then made her point by using her heat vision to start a small flame to the bottom of his long beard. It was quickly put out thanks to the aid of James.

"How dare you harm Albus Dumble…." Molly started ranting before being interrupted by James again.

"She was well within her rights Molly. Dumbledore had no legal ground trying to read her mind and as for you…" James turned to the blonde again and she was gone.

"Where did she go," Molly asked.

"I didn't sense any magic," Albus stated as he stroked what was left of his beard.

James sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his robes and noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there before.

"What is the matter James," Dumbledore asked.

"It's probably nothing, just a feeling," James replied as he apparited away followed by the other two.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _-September 4_ _th_ _Gryffindor Common Room-_

It is the afternoon in Hogwarts and the 5th years had a hour before their next class starts.

Hermione planted a pile of newspaper and magazine articles in front of Ron and Charles.

"This everything I have on Power Girl, the woman who saved us from the giants," she said. "She first appeared about 5 years ago as a 'cousin' of Superman. He is considered among the greatest heroes on the planet…"

Hermione continued her explanation, Charles noticed something sticking out from the pile. He pulled it out, causing the stack of articles to fall over.

"Charles be careful," Hermione chastised her boyfriend.

"I will," came Charles reply as he was looking at a laminated poster before turning it around for her to see. "Why won't you wear this for me?"

Hermione blushed hard at the image on the poster and Ron let out a wolf whistle at the picture. It is a picture of Power Girl wearing her costume, while bent at the waist giving a good view down her cleavage, while blowing a kiss.

"I-It was for charity," Hermione replied as she tried to defend herself as she snatched the poster back.

This cause Charles to snicker before replying, "I'll forget about it if you pose for me in that outfit."

Hermione blushed even deeper as she put the poster away in her bag. "You can forget about it or there will be no snogging for you for the next month!"

For the rest of their free time, Hermione tried explaining who is Power Girl to her friends but she was constantly being interrupted by her two friends.

They then started their way down to their next class before a young girls voice cried out, "Wait for me!"

They looked back and noticed Holly chasing after them, she wore Gryffindor colors on her uniform.

"Hi Holly," Charles said to his little sister.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"It's great and everyone is so kind!" Holly said with excitement as she brushed some of her deep crimson red hair out of her face.

"It's because we are so awesome," Ron said with a grin.

"You? Awesome? I don't think so," came Charles response as he casually hit Ron with his book bag.

"You want a piece of my awesomeness," Ron called out in a mock challenge.

"If I did, I would lose my awesomeness," came Charles retort as he grinned.

Holly giggled at their banter and Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics. The poster of Power Girl fell out of Hermione's bag and she was completely unaware of this.

Holly reached down to pick it up, "Hermione you dropped some…" She stopped in mid sentence as she looked up to see that they were gone and she thought about chasing after them before realizing the time. "Oh my gosh! I am going to be late." She put the poster in her bag and hurried off to her next class.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Karen's eye was twitching as she looked at her refrigerator/freezer combo. The reason is that Sirius had changed its color from a sleek silver color to the brightest pink she had ever seen. She normally doesn't mind pink but the brightness of this pink hurts just looking at it.

"Why does that overgrown man child does this to me?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Because you love me," Sirius replies as exited the guest bedroom as he is wearing just his pants.

"And you have to stay at my place because?" Karen asked in a stern voice.

Sirius expression changed to, well serious, and said, "I've noticed more British wizards hanging around my place and I still have a warrant for my arrest in Britain."

"You have been extradited of said crimes," came Karen's reply as put a hand on her pajama clad hip and finally opened the fridge.

Sirius snorted in amusement, "Like they'd listen. They will pretend to listen but all they care about is there own pure blood agendas." Sirius then proceeded to pull a shirt from the dirty laundry and put it on without a care.

Karen snorted in amusement as it is one of hers that 'I'm too sexy for this shirt'.

Without missing a beat he then added, "Does this shirt make me look fat?"

Karen merely raised an eyebrow at the man's antics, before replying, "And you're supposed to be the adult in our relationship."

"Me, an adult? Never!" Sirius replied in an over the top, child-like, manner. "I don't plan on growing up! Like that Pan fellow in the Land of Nevers!"

"It's Neverland, annnd you are not listening are you," Karen said with a deadpan look as she watched the man looked at his reflection as he flexed his muscles.

"Did you say something Karen?" Sirius asked as he continued checking himself out, causing Karen to stare at the middle-aged man.

Sometime later, just outside Sirius's house, which is under a fidelius charm, two people are standing watching and waiting for the house to appear so they can get the man they are waiting for.

The first is a young woman who is about Karen's age, who stood at 5'6", with shoulder length purple hair.

"Why in the bloody hell are we here waiting for a bloody ghost?" She complained to her partner.

"He's mad, but no ghost Nymphadora," the man replied, causing the girl to glare at him. He is the same age as Sirius, with a more sophisticated stance to him but is wearing battered and worn clothes, with graying hair, he stood at 6'2" with a lanky body.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Lupin! It's Tonks," the woman scolded at the man. "He's the only person to escape Azkaban and nobody has seen him since."

"There's a reason he does everything. I just don't know what the reason is to come here of all places is," Lupin replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Whatever it is, he must've split," Tonks said as she glanced at where the building is supposed to be and then back to her partner and noticed that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Lupin! Lupin! Bloody hell! Must have been a trap for his former friends."

Meanwhile, Lupin was thrown on the ground in an empty alleyway. Lupin looked at the figure who took him from his post. Standing a couple inches shorter than him, the figure is wearing a loose grey sweater with a hood concealing the face, loose pants and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Why are you here?" the figure with a device electronically distorting the voice, in a masculine tone.

"I'm looking for a friend," Lupin replied as he took in his surroundings and carefully reaching for his wand.

"I know who you are Remus Lupin and I know you are Dumbledore's pet werewolf," the individual said.

"I'm nobody's pet," Lupin replied with a look of disgust as he realized his wand is missing. His kept his cool as noticed the individual wasn't really paying attention as he was more interested in his wand.

"And I'm George Washington," replied with a snark. "I repeat my original question, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I'm looking for a friend," Remus replied with a growing annoyance.

"So you can throw him in Azkaban again? I know that IWC made it clear that he isn't responsible for the crimes that he was accused of."

Raising an eyebrow Remus said, "I'm not here for that. The Dark Lord has returned and has taken an interest in him."

This caused the figure to snort in amusement as he used the wand to remove gum from his shoe, causing Remus's eye to twitch, "He has left Britain for over a decade, what makes you think he'll return to those that abandoned him in his hour of need?"

"I will not make excuses for my actions," Lupin replied, with a look of guilt on his face. "I will not make the same mistake twice, for one of best mates and my niece in all but blood."

The figure took a minute before replying, "Return to your master, Dumbledore, and say that his help is not needed here."

"But…" Remus started before the figure disappeared, and he didn't since any magic behind the mans(?) disappearance. Remus looked around some more before returning to Tonks.

Back at Karen's place, the hooded figure took off the sweater revealing that it was Karen herself in the sweater and she only wore a skimpy white bra under the sweater.

"Put on a bleedin' shirt," Sirius cried out as he noticed her state of dress.

"What I'm not good looking for ya," Karen replied as she put a hand on her hip and struck a pose for him.

This caused Sirius to reden due to the embarrassment, and retorted, "We are not bleeding hell having this argument again! Put on a shirt or I'll make you!"

"I'm so scared," Karen replied non coherently as she pulled a device out of the sweater.

Sirius took his wand and gave it wave and in seconds Karen is wearing clothes better suited for a toddler but in adult size. It consisted of blue shorts and a pink T-shirt, with the words 'Daddy's Little Angel' printed boldly in neon yellow on the shirt.

"Very funny Sirius," Karen said as she noticed her state of dress. "Now undo the blasted spell!"

"Nope," Sirius replied as he walked away,

"Sirius," Karen whined as she gave chase.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Does Charles or Holly know of Karen?" James asked his wife as they had dinner in their mansion.

"I know our son has heard us talking about her but he doesn't know about our family's connection to her," Lily replied.

"We should tell them about her," James said, as he took a bit of his dinner,

"Yes we should. Though I don't know if they are ready," Lily replied with concern,

"We made a mistake when we listened to Dumbledore when Sirius was locked up, and we made the same mistake when we gave her up to your sister all those years ago," James said.

"So it's agreed, that when they're home for Christmas, we're going to tell them about their older sister," Lily stated.

"We should have told them a long time ago," James added. "We shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore! I lost my brother in all but blood and we lost one of our children."

"If we try now, we can probably be in their lives," Lily stated hopefully.

"But we lost our chance to be her parents and he will never truly forgive me," James said as he covered his face in shame.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dumbledore is looking at the night sky from his office window from his chair.

"My time grows short," Dumbledore said to Fawkes, his Phoenix familiar. "I know that the war with Tom will have many innocent lives lost, but through their loss I can use their souls to help me create a new Philosopher stone."

The headmaster looked at where his phoenix's favorite perch in his office, "Don't give me that look old friend. It is for the 'Greater Good' after all. After Charles selfless sacrifice against Tom, and his following defeat, Britain will need a great leader to lead them into a new era of peace and the status quo remains intact, for years to come."

Dumbledore then looked back outside, never realizing that the perch was empty of the Phoenix and it is completely covered in dust, cobwebs, and dust bunnies from years disuse.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back at Karen's, Sirius is wearing a matching shirt, but several sizes to large.

"You cheated," Sirius said with a pout.

"How," Karen asked with a shameless grin on her face.

"You used your super speed!" Sirius childishly whined.

"And you used magic," Karen retorted as she pointed at the too small shirt that barely covered her breasts, that showed the outline of her bra through the shirt and left her toned waist completely bare.

"At least have the body for it," Sirius shot back. "You can body shame Veela, just by standing in the same room as them, for Merlin's sake!"

"Which you keep reminding me," Karen replied as she struck a pose. "I wonder if I can get Jimmy Olsen to ask me on a date while wearing this."

"The kid who takes pictures of Superman," Sirius asked. "No! I banned you from dating boys!"

"He's 26 and I'm 20," Karen said with a grin, "And you never banned me from dating before."

"That's because I knew they weren't going to last!" Sirius said raising his voice at Karen as she walked out of the room. "And no boys! I forbid it!"

"Didn't you bring 2 19-year-olds to your place last week," Karen shot back, "And you had to replace the bed the next day from you 'fun' with them that night?"

"They were French identical twin Veela (quarter Veela to be precise) bikini models," Sirius countered. "And they told me they were older!"

"And I'm the Pope," came Karen's reply from her room.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
